Battlefest
Battlefest is an event that is held for installments of the Battlefield series to celebrate the franchise. Originally introduced to Battlefield 4 on July 12, 2014, it offers awards and prizes to participating players during the event. 2014 Battlefest 2014 took place from July 12, 2014 to August 13, 2014 for Battlefield 4. The event saw the release of the Dragon's Teeth expansion and offered multiple weekends of Double XP. Free camouflage was released to players every week as well as Community Missions. Two contests were also held during the course of the event, a daily screenshot contest and a video competition. The daily contest asked players to submit an in-game screenshot with a specific theme given by the developer. Winners of this daily contest would then receive an AMD graphics card, $50 gift card to the DICE store, and a Battlefield 4 Premium membership on the platform of their choice. The video competition asked players to submit videos of in-game stunts or "only-in-battlefield" moments. Towards the end of Battlefest, DICE selected the best 12 submissions for fans to then vote on the top three.Introducing Battlefield 4 Battlefest *Free camo unlock every week *Daily Battleshots contest: The winner recieved AMD graphics card, $50 gift card for DICE store and Premium membership for Battlefield 4 *July 12 - July 13 **Double XP event *July 14 - August 10 **Battlefest Stunt Video Competition: Challenge players to submit stunt video that can only be done in Battlefield 4 with DICE choose the top 12 videos and community vote in the final. Top 3 recieved AMD PC and other 9 finalists recieved AMD graphics card.BF4 Battlefest Stunt Video Competition sponsored by AMDBattlefield 4 Stunt Video Competition sponsored by AMD – Voting TimeBF4 Battlefest Stunt Video Competition Sponsored by AMD – The Winners *July 15 - July 21 **Community Missions: 15,000,000 Revive for Gold Battlepack.BF4 Battlefest Community Mission: Get 15 Million Revives in 5 Days *July 22 - July 28 **Community Missions: Destroy 2,000,000 vehicles with a tank for Gold Battlepack.Battlefest Community Mission 2: Destroy 2 Million Vehicles with a Tank *July 29 - August 4 **Community Missions: Make 40,000,000 resupplies for Gold Battlepack.Battlefest Community Mission 3: Make 40MM Resupplies *August 5 - August 11 **Community Missions: Destroy 2,000,000 vehicles with a jet for Gold Battlepack.Battlefest Community Mission 4: Destroy 2 Million Vehicles with a Jet Battlefest Season 2 return for Battlefield 4 and took place between November 6, 2014 to December 9, 2014 with full month of giveaway, 2XP and community missions.Announcing Battlefield 4 Battlefest – Season 2 *November 6 - November 10 **Double XP event *November 8 - December 6 **Gold Battlepack giveaway every Saturday. *November 11 - November 17 **Community Missions: Defend 40,000,000 flags on Conquest for Cops Dog Tag.“Cops” Community Mission: Defend 40 Million Conquest Flags *November 18 - Decembner 3 **Battlefeel Video Competition: Challenged players to submit their epic moment. The winner recieved a copy of Battlefield 4 and Premium.Battlefeel Video Competition *November 25 - December 2 **Community Missions: Steal 4,000,000 dog tags using melee attacks for Robber Dog Tag.Community Mission: Steal 4 Million Dog Tags *December 2 - December 10 **“Your Journey” Fan Art Competition: Fan Art competition including screenshot or drawing with The winner recieved Battlefield 4, Battlefield 4 Premium and Dragon Age Inquisition.“Your Journey” – Battlefield 4 Fan Art Competition BF4 Cop Dog Tag.png|Cops Dog Tag BF4 Robber Dog Tag.png|Robber Dog Tag 2015 Battlefest 2015 took place from March 26, 2015 to May 11, 2015 for Battlefield Hardline and Battlefield 4. As with the prior year, the event held competitions, Double XP events, etc.Battlefest Hits Battlefield HardlineA New Season of BattlefestBattlefest Hits Battlefield Hardline *March 26 - March 30 **Double XP event for Battlefield Hardline. *March 27 **Free Gold Battlepack for player who login to Battlefield Hardline. *March 31 - April 15 **''Battlefield 4'' Battlepack and Shortcut saleEaster Sale: Up to 50% Off on Battlepacks and Select Shortcut Kits *April 7 - April 13 **Community Mission: Revive 10,000,000 teammates for Gold Battlepack in Battlefield Hardline.Battlefest Class Weeks – The Operator *April 7 - April 30 **ShadowPlay Contest: Challenged players to capture the most radical Battlefield Hardline gameplay moment for a chance to win modded PCs with branded Battlefield Hardline graphicsShadowPlay Contest: Capture Your Hardline Moment *April 14 - April 20 **Community Missions: Repair 25,000,000 vehicles for Gold Battlepack in Battlefield Hardline.Battlefest Class Weeks – The Mechanic *April 15 - May 4 **Gold Battlepack giveaway for Battlefield 4. *April 16 - May 3 **Cop Patch Design Contest: Challenged players to design a patch for a chance to be featured in-gameBattlefield Hardline Cop Patch Design Contest *April 21 - April 27 **Community Mission: Make 25,000,000 ammo resupplies for Gold Battlepack in Battlefield Hardline.Battlefest Class Weeks – The Enforcer *April 22 - April 29 **''Battlefield 4'' Battlesteal Contest: Challenged players to submit screenshots of in-game acts that denoted a theme of thievery.The winner recieved a copy of Battlefield Hardline.Battlefield™ 4 Battlesteal Contest *April 24 - April 25 **Chance to play with DICE and Visceral developers on specific servers *April 28 - May 4 **Community Missions: 1 knife kill for Aries Dog Tag in Battlefield 4.Battlefield 4 Zodiac Community Mission – Aries *April 29 - May 4 **Community Mission: Lay out 15,000,000 laser tripmines for Gold Battlepack in Battlefield Hardline.Battlefest Class Weeks – The Professional *April 30 - May 4 **Double XP event for Battlefield 4. *April 30 - May 1 **Game with Devs: Playing against or along side developer from DICE, DICE LA and Visceral Games in Battlefield HardlineBattlefield Hardline: Game With Devs *May 4 - May 11 **Community Mission: Score 100,000 points in Hotwire for Gold Battlepack in Battlefield Hardline.Hotwire Community Mission BF4 Aries Dog Tag.png|Aries Dog Tag Battlefest Saeson 4 took place from September 1, 2015 to September 27, 2015 for Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline.Announcing Battlefield 4 Battlefest – Season 4Battlefest Season 4 Hits the Streets in Battlefield Hardline *Submit epic moment in Battlefield Hardline for a chance to win in-game $1,000,000.$1,000,000 In-Game Cash Video Competition *"Dog" Dog Tag giveaway for Battlefield 4. *September 1 - September 30 **Gold Battlepack giveaway for player who login to Battlefield Hardline or Battlefield 4. *September 1 - September 7 **Double XP event for Battlefield 4. *September 2 - September 7 **Community Missions: Score 50,000,000 kills with assault rifles for Gold Battlepack in Battlefield 4.Community Mission: 50 Million Assault Rifle Kills *September 10 **Game With Devs: Battlefield 4: Playing alongside or against developer from DICE with a chance to get exclusive in-game dog tag. *September 10 - September 30 **Gold Battlepack giveaway for player who login to Battlefield Hardline or Battlefield 4. *September 10 - September 16 **Double XP event for Battlefield Hardline. *September 16 **Game with Devs: Battlefield Hardline: Play alongside or against developer from Visceral Games with a chance to get exclusive in-game patches. *September 17 - September 23 **Community Missions: 20,000,000 kills with assault rifles for Gold Battlepack in Battlefield Hardline.Community Mission: 20 Million Kills with Assault Rifles *September 18 - September 20 **Community Missions: 3 kills with Defibrillator for Gold Battlepack in Battlefield 4.Community Mission: 3 Defibrillator Kills *September 24 - September 30 **Community Missions: Destroy 50 vehicles for Gold Battlepack in Battlefield 4.Community Mission: 50 Vehicles Destroyed *September 25 - September 27 **Double XP event for Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline. **Community Missions: 2 kills with zipline for Gold Battlepack in Battlefield Hardline.Community Mission: 2 Zipline Kills BF4 Dog Dog Tag.png|Dog Dog Tag 2016 Battlefest 2016 took place from November 16, 2016 to November 27, 2016 for Battlefield 1. The event was themed around team play and offered giveaways, missions, in-game activations, and XP events. Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline also offered missions and XP events.Celebrate Battlefield in a new Battlefest *November 16 **Battlefest Dog Tag: Login to Battlefield 1 during Battlefest to receive award on November 28. **DICE Developer interviews and giveaways. **Fog of War and Hardcore added to Custom Games menu. **Battlefield Insider Dog Tag: Awarded to all players signed up to Battlefield Insiders. **Best Community in the World Dog Tag: Awarded to players by Game Changers *November 17 **PTFO Battlefest Mission: Play Battlefield 1 on three different days and win a match of Operations. The Hutier weapon skin for MP 18 awarded after Battlefest. **Road to Battlefield 1 Mission: Available for Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline players. Required players to obtain 25 kills with the M1911 in either game to get the Road to Battlefield 1 Dog Tag and M1911 Incarcerator weapon skin in Battlefield 1. **New Battlefest-branded revision for Battlepack was released. *November 18 **#FridayNightBattlefield Dog Tag: Awarded to players who performed a requirement task in official #FridayNightBattlefield server. **Double XP event for Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline players. *November 20 **Battlefest Community Videos *November 22 **Discounted prices for Battlefield 1 and other EA titles for Black Friday. *November 23 **Veteran Dog Tag: Awarded to all those who played Battlefield 3, Battlefield 4 or Battlefield Hardline. **CTE Veteran Dog Tag: Awarded to those who participated in the Community Test Environment on Battlefield 4 or Battlefield Hardline. *November 25 **#FridayNightBattlefield Dog Tag: Awarded to players who performed a requirement task in official #FridayNightBattlefield server. **Double XP for players of Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline. Battlefest November 2016.png|Battlefest November 2016 Dog Tag Battlefield Insider.png|Battlefield Insider Dog Tag Best Community in the World.png|Best Community in the World Dog Tag Battlefield 1 MP 18 The Hutier.jpg|The Hutier weapon skin for MP 18 Road to Battlefield 1 Dog Tag.png|Road to Battlefield 1 Dog Tag -FridayNightBattlefield.png|Friday Night Battlefield Dog Tag Battlefield 1 Veteran Dog Tag.png|Battlefield Veteran Dog Tag Battlefield 1 CTE Veteran Dog Tag.png|CTE Veteran Dog Tag 2017 Battlefest 2017 took place from March 29, 2017 to April 12, 2017 for Battlefield 1, Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline to celebrated DICE's 25th Anniversary and held Double XP events, Custom Games, free Battlepacks, etc.Welcome to BattlefestBattlefest Spring 2017 Events/Missions (March 30 to April 9) - Reddit *March 29 - March 31 **Double XP event for players of Battlefield 1, Battlefield Hardline, and Battlefield 4. *March 30 - April 9 **Premium Friends: Allowed friends of Battlefield Premium owners to play with them on DLC maps. **DICE 25th Anniversary Dog Tag awarded to all players who login to the game. *March 30 **Introduction of "Line of Sight" Custom game mode on They Shall Not Pass map *March 31 **New Battlepack revision **#FridayNightBattlefield on XP1: Gave players the chance to play with DICE developers on They Shall Not Pass servers. *March 31 - April 1 **Free Battlepack for logging in between March 31 and April 1. *April 4 - April 9 **Battlepack login giveaway in Battlefield 1, Battlefield Hardline, and Battlefield 4. **Community Mission: Obtaining 25 total kills for The Hutier weapon skin for MP 18. **Aries Zodiac Community Mission: Obtaining 25 total kills with explosives for Aries Dog Tag. *April 7 **#FridayNightBattlefield on Battlefield 1 and Battlefield 4 *April 7 - April 9 **Double XP event for players of Battlefield 1, Battlefield Hardline, and Battlefield 4. BF1 DICE 25th Anniversary Dog Tag.png|DICE 25th Anniversary Dog Tag BF1 Aries.png|Aries Dog Tag Battlefest April 2017.png|Battlefest April 2017 Dog Tag A second event, known as Battlefest: Revolution, took place from September 19 to September 30, 2017. Battlefest: Revolution allowed players to play the They Shall Not Pass and In the Name of the Tsar expansions for free. The event also held a contest and community missions.Join Battlefest: Revolution for Events, Giveaways, and Free TrialsEnter the Battlefest: Revolution Alan Walker ContestBattlefield - Battlefest *4 missions for exclusive weapon skin for MP 18, Cei-Rigotti, Lewis Gun and SMLE MKIII. *100 Scrap for login to the game each day. *Battlefest Battlepack revision *Double XP event for Battlefield 1, Battlefield 4, Battlefield Hardline and Battlefield 3 during weekend. *#FridayNightBattlefield on Friday *September 19 - September 25 **Challenged players to submit their best Battlefield moment from the In the Name of the Tsar expansion. DICE choose twelve of the best posts and then had the community vote on the top three videos. The three winners were then awarded an HDR Samsung monitor. *September 19 - September 30 **The They Shall Not Pass and In the Name of the Tsar expansions were free for all players. *September 26 - October 3 **Challenged players to combine and submit gameplay footage from the In the Name of the Tsar expansion with artist 's song " ". The Winner received tickets to an Alan Walker concert, Logitech prizes, and codes for the Battlefield 1 Revolution edition. BF1 Battlefest PTFO Skins.jpg|Lewis Gun: The Yells, MP 18: The Hutier, SMLE MKIII: The Pegahmagabow, Cei-Rigotti: The Kirkpatrick (top to bottom) Battlefield 1 Battlefest September 2017 Dog Tag.png|Battlefest September 2017 Dog Tag 2019 Battlefest 2019 took place between the 3rd and 31st October, 2019 for Battlefield V. It was meant to act as a bridge between Tides of War chapters Defying The Odds and War in the Pacific. The event saw the release of a new map, weapons, gadgets, and a community mission. Weapons and gadgets are unlocked by completing challenges in the same manner as Tides of War chapters.Battlefest 2019: All You Need to Know Unlike other Tides of War chapters, Battlefest has no chapter ranks or rank-associated rewards, and completing optional weekly challenge nodes rewards Company Coin instead of Chapter XP. Additionally, to celebrate the release of Operation Underground, DICE also run the video contest between October 4, 2019 to October 18, 2019. 5 winners received Nvidia GeForce RTX 2080TI Founder's Edition.Battlefield V Operation Underground Nvidia GeForce Video Contest - Reddit From October 10, 2019 to October 27, 2019, Battlefield V also offer a free trial every weekend on Origin.Battlefield V - Free Weekend Trials Best Community in the World and EA Play 2019 emblems have been giveaway throughout the event.Battlefield V Battlefest 2019 Best Community & EA PLAY 2019 Emblem Giveaway Features *Weekly Challenges Maps *Operation Underground (October 3, 2019) Weapons *Madsen MG (Week 1, Support) *Trench Carbine (Week 3, Recon) *Fliegerfaust (Week 4, Assault ) Skins *Madsen MG Battered Weapon Skin (Week 1) *Sturmgeschütz IV Captain Hadlow vehicle skin (Week 2) Battlefield V – Operation Underground Map Trailer BF5 Battlefest Emblem.png|Battlefest Emblem BFV Madsen MG Promotional.jpg|Madsen MG BFV Trench Carbine Promotional.jpg|Trench Carbine BFV Fliegerfaust Promotional.jpg|Fliegerfaust Trivia *Battlefest in Battlefield V uses the same Weekly Challenge backdrop image as the cut Tides of War chapter "The Fall of Europe". References Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield V Category:Tides of War